


Ведьма

by Yozhik



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-17
Updated: 2011-09-17
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:52:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yozhik/pseuds/Yozhik





	Ведьма

Чистые листы говорят с ней, образы являются в полутьме и дразнятся. Кого-то удаётся поймать, а кого-то - опознать. А кто-то явно создан не её разумом, она не знает чьим, но приходит он к ней... Или нет, или его тянет сюда что-то ещё?  
Она ловит его на кончик карандаша, она может описать его - но не понять, не увидеть.  
Она спрашивает - "Почему?" - и не ждёт ответа.  
Она находит в справочнике статью "Галлюцинации" и статью "Депрессия".  
Она знает эту породу и видеть его не хочет.  
Он говорит что-то насчёт "сгореть в любви", а она пьёт таблетки и думает, что иногда женщина только тем и держится, что она ведьма, но если уж гореть на костре - то ради кого получше.


End file.
